


sili at calamansi

by jjeongiecheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeongiecheol/pseuds/jjeongiecheol
Summary: gusto lang naman umuwi ni seungcheol kaagad sa bahay nila para makaalis na sa maputik na wet market, pero parang ayaw na yata nang makakita siya ng poging tindero.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	sili at calamansi

"ate, saan tayo pupunta?", tanong ni seungcheol habang itinatanggal ang kaniyang earphones nang ipinatay nito ang kaniyang cellphone pagkatapos niyang magpatugtog ng kaniyang mga paboritong kanta. 

"we're going to the market, I need to buy ingredients for our lunch later. saglit lang tayo doon.", sagot ng ate nito sa nakababatang kapatid, tumango na lamang si seungcheol at tumingin sa bintana ng kanilang kotse.

habang tumitingin sa daanan, napansin ni seungcheol na hindi ito ang madalas nilang dinadaanan na ruta kapag sila'y nag-ggrocery sa kalapit na supermarket, kaya naman tinapik nito ang balikat ng nakatatandang kapatid.

"oh?"

"bakit sa kabilang kalsada tayo dumaan? hindi ba dapat doon—"

"huh? pinagsasabi mo?", nalilitong tanong ng ate ni seungcheol habang tinitignan ang kapatid sa back seat gamit ang rear view mirror nito sa harapan. nakakunot ang noo nito at magkasalubong ang kaniyang mga kilay.

"akala ko ba maggrocery tayo?", nagtatakang tanong ni seungcheol sa kapatid. 

"oo? sa palengke?—"

"what?!", malakas na sigaw ni seungcheol dahil sa gulat kaya naman, biglaang napatalon ang kaniyang nakatatandang kapatid. muntikan nang madisgrasya ang dalawa dahil sa kawalan niya ng control sa stirring wheel.

agad naman siyang binatukan ng kaniyang ate, dahilan kung bakit ito napangiwi sa kirot. "aray- ang sakit ate- aw!"

"bakit ka ba kasi nanggugulat?! tsaka ano naman kung sa palengke tayo pupunta—"

"wet market ba?"

"oo!"

"ate naman!", sigaw muli ni seungcheol kaya naman ipiningot siya ng kaniyang kapatid sa tenga. "ang sakit aray— ano ba!"

"ang arte arte mo, kalalaki mong tao nandidiri ka sa wet market? akala mo kung sinong mayaman—"

"mayaman naman talaga tayo, ah?!"

"ah basta! doon tayo pupunta because first of all, fresh lahat ng mga gulay at karne doon kaya sasamahan mo ako, naiintindihan mo ba ako seungcheol tadeo choi?!", pag-sermon ng kaniyang ate, nanahimik na lamang si seungcheol para di pa sila lalong magbangayan. ganiyan silang magkakapatid, eh.

\-----

hinawakan ni seungcheol ang kaniyang ilong gamit ang dalawang daliri para maiwasan ang mabahong amoy na umaaligid sa kaniyang ilong. "ate, madami ka pa bang bibilhin? i'm tired na kasi and i can't take the smell here anymore—"

"ay, kuya opo! pa-gata naman po, mga tatlong niyog— yes po! magkano lahat?"

"ate!", sigaw ni seungcheol.

"mamaya na, baby. inaantay ko pa mga pinapa-gata kong niyog.", saad ng ate nito habang ito'y nakatingin sa mga niyog na kaniyang pinapaginagata.

seungcheol sighed, hindi na niya kaya pang manatili sa lugar dahil sa dami ng tao at kakaibang amoy na mayroon ito. nagpaalam ito sa kaniyang ate na mauuna na siyang bumalik sa kanilang kotse, doon nalang daw muna siya manonood ng netflix.

"lock mo kaagad ‘yung kotse, ha! bilhan mo na nga 'rin pala ako ng sili tsaka calamansi, malapit lang ‘yon sa exit! see you in 30!", sabi ng ate nito, tumango na lamang si seungcheol at umalis na papalayo sa stand ng mga niyog.

habang naglalakad sa basa at maputik na sahig ng kanilang local wet market, nakaramdam siya ng onting mga tingin dahil sa taglay nitong kapansin-pansin na ka-pogi-an at sa mamahalin na rin siguro kuno ang kaniyang damit at relo na isinusuot.

nakarating kaagad siya malapit sa exit ng palengke at nakakita kaagad si seungcheol ng isang puwesto na nagbebenta ng hinahanap na mga sili at calamansi ng kaniyang ate, kaagad siyang pumunta rito para matapos na ang kaniyang gawain at pakay sa lugar na 'to.

"hello, pogi! dito ka na bumili sa'min, fresh na fresh at bagong pitas pa!", masiglang sigaw ng isang lalaking na may maputing balat at may kayumanggi na buhok. nakangiti ito na parang ewan kuno sabi ni seungcheol.

"how much are these?", pag tanong ni seungcheol sa binata habang nakaturo sa mga calamansi at sili na naka-latag sa isang malaking bilao. Tumingin siya sa lalaking nasa harapan niya at sa tingin niya ay halos mga kasing edad niya lamang.

"calamansi po namin 50 pesos kada isang kilo, tapos medyo kamahalan nga lang 'yung sili, 550 pesos po kada kilo.", sabi ng kasamang tindero nito sa tabi niya, mukha namang bata pa siya sa kanila ng ilang taon.

"ang expensive ng sili—", bulong ni seungcheol sa kaniyang sarili ngunit narinig pa 'rin ito ng binatang tindero.

"bigyan kita discount!", napatingin naman sa kaniya si seungcheol at ang kasama nitong tindero, both of their eyebrows meeting. "yung calamansi bigay ko sa’yo ng libre tapos yung sili 250 nalang.", sabi nito na may karugtong na 'hehe' pa sa dulo.

“kuya jeong! anong ginagawa mo?!—”, pabulong na sigaw ng kasama nito sa tindero kaya naman napatingin sa kaniya ‘yung jeong kuno.

“huwag ka nalang maingay kay tita, ako na magbabayad nito.”, pabulong nitong sagot sa kasama. 

seungcheol's forehead creased, not minding the two bickering men in front of him, "aren't you going to be lugi if you do that?—", ani nito habang nakatingin pa rin sa mga calamansi at sili na hawak niya. 

"conyo mo pala, cute mo.", pagsingit nito out of the blue, making seungcheol flustered. he turned his head around, trying to not look at mr. tindero, habang ang kasama naman nitong nagtitinda ‘rin ay napasapo nalang ng kaniyang kamay sa noo nito.

"ay, sabi ko nga- ano- oo, okay lang!", the guy cleared his throat and fixed his shirt nang bumalik na ito sa dating isipan. "are you sure? malaki pa naman bawas.", nag-aalalang tanong nito, alam niya naman kasi na naghahanap buhay ang mga dito para magkaroon ng kita pero heto siya, binibigyan ng discount ng isang maliit na tindahan.

"oo nga, madalas ako magbigay ng discount sa mga mamimili namin kaya—"

“kuya jeonghan! pabili nga ng patatas, isang kilo daw sabi ni mama!”, pagsingit ng isang lalaki na matangkad at may pagka-kayumanggi ang balat sa usapan ng dalawa. pumunta ito sa harapan nila para tignan ang mga patatas na naka-display sa tindahan. “magkano kuya?”

“100.”, malumanay na sagot nito.

“luh?! ang mahal ha? walang tawad? pwede 80 nalang?”, tanong ng binatang matangkad, napatingin naman sa kaniya si jeonghan ng masama. “eh, ikaw kaya magtanim niyan ano?!”, mataray nitong sagot. “tsaka kasama na diyan ‘yung mga utang mo sakin nung nakaraan!”

“oo na, oo na, sige kunin ko na. hmp.”, pagtatampo nito at umupo sa tabi nung kasamang tindero ni jeonghan. “gwapo mo ngayon chan, ah! anong meron?”, pangungulit nito sa kasama, at tuluyan na ngang nagbangayan ang dalawa. 

tumingin muli si jeonghan kay seungcheol at ngumiti, ibinigay niya sa lalaki ang nakabalot na sili at calamansi, may dagdag pa nga siyang nilagay kaya paniguradong sobra na ‘yon sa isang kilo. 

ngumiti ng tipid si seungcheol at ibinayaran na ang kaniyang mga pinamili, aalis na sana ito ngunit napatigil siya sa kaniyang paglalakad, _nakalimutan ko nga pala mag-thank you._

nilapitan niya muli ang puwesto nina jeonghan at dahan-dahang pumunta sa harapan ng binata. “ano- I just want to say thank you nga pala, haha, sige una na ‘ko.”, awkward nitong sabi.

napangiti naman si jeonghan sa kilig, “sandali!”, pagtigil nito kay seungcheol sa pag-alis kaya lumingon muli ang binata sa kaniya. _ang gwapo talaga, Lord._

“um- ako nga pala si jeonghan liam yoon. taga diyan lang malapit sa subdivision na pang-burgis sa dulo.”, biro nito at pagpapakilala nito sa lalaki at inilahad ang kaniyang kamay sa harapan nito. “ikaw?”

“seungcheol tadeo choi. doon ako nakatira sa ‘subdivision na pang-burgis’ malapit sa inyo.”, pagbibiro rin nito nang diniinan niya ang pagbigkas ng subdivision na pang-burgis kaya naman napatawa naman ang dalawa ng mahina.

“malapit lang pala tayo! oh siya, sige. mukhang may pupuntahan ka pa. maraming snatcher dito kaya mag-iingat ka, ha?”, bilin ni jeonghan sa kasama, tumango naman si seungcheol at ngumiti. 

“sige bye, jeonghan.”, nahihiyang pagpapaalam nito. 

“bye..” , paalam ni jeonghan.

nang mawala na ang gwapong binata sa paningin ni jeonghan, agad siyang itinulak-tulak ng kaniyang mga kaibigan sa kaniyang likuran, habang si jeonghan ay nakangiti na para bang pinansin siya ng crush niya school. 

si mingyu na bumili ng patatas kanina ay kinikilig-kilig ngayon habang nakapulupot ang braso sa leeg ni chan, “aray! mingyu- nasasakal ako hayop ka-“ 

“jeonghan liam yoon first win! woooh!”, pag-celebrate ni mingyu habang ito’y tumatalon-talon, sinuntok naman siya ni chan ng mahina sa tiyan para tumigil ang makulit na kaibigan. 

“uy, kuya jeong! may iniwan yatang papel sa upuan mo.”, ani chan ng makakita ito ng isang nakatuping green na papel sa plastic chair na inuupuan ni jeonghan. tinignan naman niya ito at ibinuklat ang nakatuping papel.

ngumiti ng malaki at matamis ang binata dahil sa kilig, para bang nanalo ito sa lotto nang mabasa niya ang nakasulat sa papel.

_09*********_

_contact me if you want to hang out. 😉_

_\- stc_

end.

**Author's Note:**

> ay wow umabot ka sa dulo dejoke 
> 
> hii second work here sa ao3 lol leave thoughts on my cc and twitter (@jjeongiecheol) !! thank youu JEONGCHEOL MISS KO NA KAYO


End file.
